Queen's Blade Rebellion Bitoshi Senki: Upheaval
Queen's Blade Rebellion Bitoshi Senki: Upheaval is the second volume compiling the "Illustrated Stories", the chapters that detail Rebellion's canon story on an episodic basis. Besides the 10 chapters that were published at Hobby-Channel's site, it contains 4 extra chapters, a few small summaries, and bios of the newer characters. Story Beautiful Fighters Hunt Risty and her comrades are suddenly attacked by an unknown party. Risty is helpless before the Swamp Witch's power, and is cursed. Inquisitor Sigui Wishing an audience with the Queen Claudette, Sigui arrives to the Queen's Castle. But, refusing to answer her questions, Claudette sends Mirim to fight her, and Sigui leaves disappointed after promptly defeating Mirim. Coming! Twin Taimashi Annelotte and Yuit go back to the Kreutz territory, where Yuit fights Tarnyang and Sainyang, who hold a grudge over their past encounter. Eventually, Yuit traps both of them and manages to reason with Tarnyang. Demon Blood Again Annelotte's Rebel Army clashes against the Queen's Army, and before the superiority of the latter, Annelotte has no choice but to give in to her demon blood, and break the road under their feet, falling into a canyon. Mirim's Decision When the Queen's Army hears that Annelotte is in the village of Wassilica, Ymir sends Mirim to burn it all down. Mirim can't bear to damage her own village and defies Ymir. When Annelotte saves Mirim from certain death, Mirim begs her to let her join the Rebel Army. Jungle Searching for a legendary fortress her mother found in the Calibara forest, Yuit, Tarnyang and Sainyang enter the jungle, where they save a native, Luna Luna, from danger. Luna Luna agrees to guide them along. The Fierce Tiger's Den Annelotte trains under Maria, and when Maria mentions they'd need Risty, Mirim happens to know where she could be captured. Thanks to Maria's distraction, they infiltrate the building where the most dangerous rebels are kept. Indomitable Heroine Annelotte, Mirim and Maria find Risty, who has been doing heavy work all along to keep her captured comrades alive. When Annelotte and Mirim escape and free Risty's comrades, Maria and Risty fight their way through. Yuit's Crisis Yuit, Tarnyang and Sainyang fall into Elina's trap: she knew they'd go to the Calibara forest because she read the memo Yuit's mother left for her daughter. Besides, Tarnyang realizes that the one who stole from Shai-Fang was Elina as well. Moonlight Dancer With Yuit and company captured, Elina enjoys the banquet the Calibara tribe prepares for her. But their main dancer, Luna Luna, isn't fooled by Elina, and proceeds to fight her, a chance that Yuit and the others take to escape. Battle in the Ruins Yuit and the Taimashi twins discover the legendary fortress Bligh, and after fighting with Elina and Luna Luna, that were chasing after them, they manage to convince Luna Luna that they're fighting to save the Continent, and take the fortress. Beginning of the Showdown Sigui and Annelotte clash on the battlefield, and unable to understand each other's reasons, prepare to fight to the death. End of the Battle When Annelotte proves she was blessed upon by God, Sigui is convinced to join her Rebel Army, and together they fight Ymir's army of giant magic soldiers. But only when Yuit's party comes along with the fortress Bligh, they win the battle. Ruler of the Desert As the fortress Bligh travels through the Amara desert, they find Menace, who insists on making the fortress into her new royal residence. Mirim tells her she can't, but promises her the Witch's Castle if they win. Gallery Risty_QBR.jpg Claudette_and_Shigi.jpg Sample-0cc3c3df44279460411f84b3761af279.jpg Sample-02b2faebd82f1e1716cbb50144091fd2.jpg Mirim_and_Annelotte.jpg Luna_Luna_Tiger.jpg Sample-a0de6d2cd00ef9dd82f31949e957592b.jpg 9e072ab4b47885222e289c1395fe0fcc.jpg Luna_Luna_fire.jpg Luna_Luna_S.jpg Sigui Pose.jpg Fortress Bligh.jpg Rebel Army.jpg Sample-b6192ff53c3718ec7ac51cdefe99e588.jpg Shigi_and_Annelotte.jpg Extra Rebellion Room 1a.jpg Rebellion Room 1b.jpg Risty Summary.jpg Airi Mistress Summary.jpg Gemstone Mountain Summary.jpg Shai-Fang Summary.jpg Elina Defeat Summary.jpg Menace Summary.jpg Sainyang_Extended_Profile.jpg Tarnyang_Extended_Profile.jpg Luna_Luna_Extended_Profile.jpg Sigui_Extended_Profile.jpg Rebellion_Risty_Extended_Profile.jpg Rebellion_Menace_Extended_Profile.jpg Videos Category:Books Category:Media